Stabilized power supply circuits are known including an inlet connected to a hyperresonant chopper circuit associated with a primary winding of a power transformer having at least one secondary winding associated with a rectifier circuit whose outlet is connected via a regulation loop to a chopper circuit control member.
In known circuits, the rectifier circuit is an asynchronous circuit, i.e. a circuit including rectifier members, generally diodes, that operate automatically to perform switching on each alternation in the signal transmitted to the secondary of the power transformer so as to deliver a rectified signal to the output of the power supply circuit. In such circuits, switching of the rectifier members is accompanied with large amounts of energy dissipation and the efficiency of power supply circuits of that type is not very satisfactory. In addition, energy dissipation runs the risk of causing the components to become abnormally hot, so in order to provide cooling it becomes necessary to provide additional means that significantly increase the bulk and the weight of the power supply circuit.
Also, when the power supply circuit includes a plurality of outlets, each associated with a respective secondary winding of the power transformer, only one of the outlets can be connected via a regulation loop to the chopper circuit control member, with the other outlets being subject to "cross-regulation", i.e. to regulation that stems automatically from the regulation on the outlet including the regulation loop. Nevertheless, when performing asynchronous rectification, the rectifier members of the various outlets are impedances that vary as a function of the current passing through the rectifier members, so that such "cross-regulation" is provided with varying precision on different outlets. If it is desired to obtain the regulation of the same precision on all of the outlets, then it is necessary to provide independent regulation on each of the outlets, thus increasing the cost and the weight of the stabilized power supply circuit and reducing the efficiency thereof.